XxSwampxGirlxX
Swamp Girl is a half-Atlantean, half-Metahuman hybrid and one of the founding members of the Teen Titans. She is the daughter of the Dark Knight, and the late Justice League member, Aquawoman. She is the main character of User:EllietheDemon's upcoming fanfiction; Girl of the Swamps. History Before the Titans Born in Dublin, Ireland, Swamp Girl was born to the late Justice League member, Aquawoman, and her step-father, Elliot Preston Carter. However, life was not easy for the young Atlantean. Born looking like a creature from the lagoon, or a swamp, Swamp Girl was bullied by her step-father and younger half-sister. When Swamp Girl turned 9 years old, Aquawoman divorced Elliot and took Swamp Girl and her younger sister across seas, to Gotham City, where Aquawoman met a nicer man named Stephen Henderson. Life was good, until Swamp Girl turned 10 years old, where her mother tried to rescue a hostage situation and ended up getting shot by none other than the Joker. Founding the Teen Titans When Swamp Girl turned 11 years old, Stephen Henderson, Samantha and Swamp Girl moved away from Gotham City, to Jump City, to live a normal life. During one of her late evening strolls through the city, Swamp Girl caught a glimpse of what she thought was a green shooting star, flying across the sky. Curious, she decided to investigate. What she found was a girl from another planet emerge from a crater. Seeing the girl needing help, Swamp Girl offered to use her skills with energy manipulation to help the girl. No luck however. Then one-by-one, Swamp Girl and girl met Robin, a young shape-sifter, a cybernetic athlete and a troubled Azarathian, during a fight against the alien girl. Swamp Girl stopped the fight and snapped some sense into the group. Physical Appearance Swamp Girl shares a resemblance to Gill Girl, from the Teen Titans comics, however she wears a black and indigo-violet swimsuit under a black and dark green, hooded kimono with an indigo sash around the waist. No shoes or gloves. Powers, Abilities and Skills *'Multilingualism:' Swamp Girl can speak Atlantean and English. Likely as an extension of her home language, she has some fluency in Ancient Greek and Modern Greek. Due to her heritage with the Dark Knight, Swamp Girl is also fluent in French, Japanese, Spanish, Russian, German and Arabian. *'Atlantean attributes:' Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: **'Underwater breathing:' All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. **'Temperature resilience:' Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. **'Durability:' Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. **'Strength:' Ranging from undetected levels to super strength. **'Toxin resistance:' Swamp Girl has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin, due to her mutation. *'Martial Arts:' Though not the most physically talented of the quintet, Swamp Girl is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. *'Parkour:' *'Empathy:' The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Swamp Girl can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. *'Master Hacker:' *'Master Detective:' Relationships Robin (Richard 'Dick' Grayson) Starfire (Koriand'r) Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) Cyborg (Victor Stone) Raven (Raven Roth) Terra (Tara Markov) Trivia * Author's notes * * * *